The Kuro Awai ledgend of the black light
by Celtic-Moon-Wolf
Summary: What would happen, if Sarutobi was a coniving old man, and not the kind grandfather figure we all know, if Orochimaru had other reasons for sealing away the kyuubi's power, set during the Preliminaries
1. Chapter 1

I recently got the game prototype, and it gave me some new ideas, which if I leave to long, might leave my head for good, so. Better safe then sorry I'll say something after, so enjoy!

Legend Of The Kuro Awai.

Chapter 1

Naruto stood there, clutching the railings as hard as he could. He stood there watching that Hyuuga girl in her fight, Hinata! That was her name. Naruto could say in all honesty that the girl was all in all kinder to him then Sakura ever was, she was always encouraging him, silently rooting for him, and to round things off, she never hit him. On the other hand, however. Sakura hit and berated him constantly for even the simplest of things, she never paid any attention to him and always fawned over that Teme.

But right now, he was feeling one thing, the one thing he hadn't felt since his mission to Nami no Kuni. Pure. Unbridled. Unyielding. RAGE. Why, you may ask yourself? Simple, he currently was watching as Hinata's own cousin beat her to a pulp.

But one thing was wierding him out seriously. Ever since the snake … Orochimaru had sealed the Kyuubi off from him, he felt completely different. The power he felt when he used Kyuubi was exhilarating, but burned like hell. This new feeling, it felt, frightening. Hungry. Dark…

He was brought out of his musing when he saw Hinata cough up blood, hearing her cousin, Neji, go on about some fate bullshit, but faltered in his speech when he saw her starting to get up.

"Why do you bother getting up Hinata-sama? Fate has already decided me as the winner?"

"B-bec-cause I ne-ne-never gi-give up a-and I ne-never b-back d-do-wn. That is m-my Ni-ndo, m-my N-ninja way!" she finished staring defiantly at her elder cousin.

That was not what Neji wanted to hear, not at all. He didn't listen to Gekko Hayate call the match, but that did not deter him from charging to strike his loathsome cousin down.

Naruto's eyes widened, he saw what Neji was about to do. The new sensation came back into play, pulsing faster then ever. Swirls of black and red worm like energy things started dancing around his legs as he vanished, from the stand he was a second ago, he was standing sideways in front of Hinata next thing hand out stretched, palm outstretched, waiting for the attack. Neji saw this and smirked evilly, he'd take out Hinata's inspiration, which would crush all the things she'd be a weak fool once again. Just as fate predicted.

Naruto just stood their as the seconds crawled past in slow motion. His head was telling him to make as many **Kage Bunshins **(shadow clones) as he could, to swarm the basterd, but the strange sensations and his instincts were telling him to stand fast. He could see Neji pull back his arm in preparation to strike. He saw the anger and loneliness in his eyes. His eye's darted to the Jonin-sensei's about to intervene, but a barely perceptible shake of his head, which they all caught, they stayed down. They all recognized that look in his eyes, absolute determination and confidence in his abilities. Most hadn't seen that look since the Yondaime Hokage departed to seal the Kyuubi into the boy.

Redirecting his attention back to Neji, he was two paces in front of him, and was reading his Juken shot. Taking a breath, he steeled himself to take the pain, something his body was used to already.

The strike hit.

Blood flew from the wound.

His hand is caught in a vice like grip.

Neji stood there forced to bend to on one knee by the blond in front of him. When the strike hit, his fingers went through the palm of the blonds hand only to get the rest of his hand clenched in Steel like grip, the glacial icebergs that were his eyes were staring at him in irritation. Naruto kicked him in the chest sending him backwards, only to have been pulled back by his captured hand and be brought back into a waiting punch. But Neji could see something happening to the fist as it approached him with the perceptive Byakugan, there was red and black … things swirling around his fist and changing it. When the swirling stopped, Naruto's hand was far more…menacing. It had grey scales, covering it. There were rounded blood red studs covering the knuckles and wave like chakra running up from his fingers towards the knuckle before dispersing and giving way to the next one on each finger.

"Get over here!" he shouted before ramming his fist into Neji's face, the wave like chakra grinding against his face before letting his grip go free. Neji went flying into the adjacent wall. Everyone looked at Naruto's new hand, before it turned back to normal in a swirl of red and black his other, injured hand was covered in the same swirl of red and black and when the swirl stopped, his hand was good as new. This caught quite a bit of attention, from the rest of the genin and Jonin. But…Sarutobi Hiruzen was shaking in rage inwardly, careful not to show it on his schooled features. For years he had been working on making Naruto submissive towards him and the council, even going so far to get Jiraiya to put a greater suppression seal on the jinchuriki that tied into the Kyuubi's seal so it would work for many years due to the Kyuubi's Youki siphoning over to human chakra, it also had a subliminal effect that would make him attracted to one of the sealer's choosing, he had chose the daughter of the Haruno clan head, and he could say with all honesty that it worked wonders in holding him back. But now he had the virus/kekkei genkai of his mother. But how? The Kyuubi's Youki should have kept that insufferable virus at bay, so why the hell did he have his mothers accursed kekkei genkai? Unless…unless something happened to block the seal! Orochimaru had placed a cursed seal on Sasuke, so it was only plain logic he must of done something to the Kyuubi's seal also, causing the Kuro Awai to awaken in the boy because the Kyuubi was no longer there to keep it at bay. Dammit, that damnable bloodline would overcome the suppression seal, even when he got Jiraiya to undo whatever damage his previous student had done to the seal, the Kyuubi would not be able to get rid of the Kuro Awai because it now had a foothold since he'd used it. All of his hard work getting the boys mother to leave the village after Minato sealed the Kyuubi in the boy, getting her to accept he died in the sealing, taking the fox with it. But now, if he were ever to find out, if he were ever to decide to leave the village. No, no that was not going to happen, his loyalty was to the village, he would not abandon any of his precious people.

Or that was what he thought .

"Are you alright, Hinata?" Naruto asked as he held her tenderly in his arms.

"H-hai, Naruto-kun, di-did I ch-chan-ge, e-even j-just a little?" she asked, ignoring the pain she felt in her chest.

"Yeah Hinata, you did great, better then anyone thought you would have done, I'll be proud to call you a comrade of the leaf and fight by you and your teams side any day," Naruto spoke softly, but the kindness and conviction in his words caught everyone by surprise. Seeing the medics from the corner of his eye, he turned to Neji, promising silently, that if he met him in the finals, he'd completely destroy him, turning away he made his way to the stairs.

Memories bombarded Naruto's conscious mind and sanity as he walked up to rejoin the examinees. Beatings, starvation, torture, and all around hatred, sure there were some people that accepted him, but were they really enough? Of course they were! But…compared to a village full to the brim of hatred and put it against the few people that did accept him. He just wanted to be treated like any other person did, with respect…something that he never gotten in Konoha, ever.

Looking down at the arena, he saw Hinata and Neji carried by medics rush towards the hospital. Looking up at the competitors, and their sensei's, he looked for his own, only to not find him anywhere. Sighing to himself quietly, he began walking to the nearest Jonin instructor, Yuhii Kurenai.

"Sensei?" Naruto asked slowly, walking up to her.

"Yes Uzumaki-kun," Kurenai asked smiling lightly, she had always been fond of the boy, and here he was, asking her a question for some reason. She looked around to find the boy's own sensei, but he was nowhere to be seen, no wonder he was here. "How can I help you?"

"I have three questions I need to ask, and since Hatake-sensei isn't here, I was hoping you could answer the questions I have."

"I'll do my best to answer then," she smiled.

"Where besides is the most dangerous place in Hi no Kuni beside the forest of death?"

"Uh let's see…the Ya no Oni (Valley of Demons) three miles west of Konoha, why?"

"I want to go there to train these new powers I have, would you keep it a sensei student secret?"

"Why on earth would you want to train there? You'd be in danger every moment," Kurenai said keeping a level voice as not to distract her students from the matches, and to avoid suspicion from the Sandaime.

"That's the point, when your in danger your body adapts to it, your reflexes grow, your strength grows, your perception of danger grows. If I go there, I can learn things I could never learn here."Kurenai nodded, even though the boy was hated here, he was never in anything life threatening. Although treated worse then shit, he never, ever came close enough to death. "And your second question?" she asked cautiously.

Naruto's eye's narrowed. "Is there any way to annul my citizenship of Hi no Kuni?"

Now, Kurenai was expecting many questions, but that wasn't one of them. But considering the shit this boy went through, it was to be considered. "If you were a clan member, you need consent of the clan head, and if you a civilian Shinobi, then you just need the consent of the Daimyo," she explained patiently.

"So, is he going to be here for the Chunin exam finals?"

"Yes. He'll be there. And question three?" She asked, noticing the flash of emotions in his eyes. Sadness, Vulnerability, Loneliness.

"C-could you well, y-you know, come with me to the hospital to ask them for a blood test? You know, use your Jonin level clearance to make it go faster? If my family are not from here, and no' one took me in as a child from the orphanage, that would help solidify my position to leave right?" his voice was choked, she could see he was holding back tears through sheer determination alone. And had to refrain her motherly instincts to pull him into a hug and tell him to let it all out.

"How about this, after the preliminaries are over, we both go over to see Hinata-chan together, after that, I'll help you with your little problem in genjutsu, how does that sound?" her eye's flicking up to the wall. Which Naruto caught with unpractised ease.

"Thank you Kurenai-sensei, Hatake wouldn't even do that much for me, he's always giving private lessons to the teme and preaching about teamwork and sticking together...hypocrite, " Naruto said doing a deep bow to hide the tears that were currently trying to escape.

"Okay, I'm bushed, so I'm going to head home, I'll meet you in an hour, Sensei," he said putting up that grinning mask. "Tell me who's but I'm kick at the finals! He shouted walking out the exit and running through the forest of death to his apartment. He started thinking about the difference between illusionary Ninjutsu and solid like Bunshin and it's shadowy counterpart, and his now clear, for some reason, mind went to work on how he could workaround the other illusionary Ninjutsu he had, the Henge.

--Preliminary arena--

An Anbu in a beetle mask materialized behind Kurenai "Jonin Yuhii, what were you talking to Genin Uzumaki about?" the Anbu asked in a dead monotone voice.

"Uzumaki-kun was just asking me about genjutsu, since it's his worst field, he asked if I could help him with it, since Kakashi isn't doing about it."

"No, Uzumaki will not be trained by you, Hokage-sama has something planned for Naruto already," the Anbu said slowly.

"Very well, I'll just give him some meditations, some mid level chakra control exercises, nothing major," she said nonchalantly.

"…Very well, but nothing more," the Anbu said before he vanished. He then reappeared by the Hokage and gave him a run down.

"Very well, as soon as she exit's the hospital, you will trail her, make sure she teaches him nothing but chakra control, we cannot risk the jinchuriki getting any stronger," Hiruzen replied, unaware of the Kikachu hovering above his head, that returned to it's host .

'_So our Hokage doesn't want Uzumaki-san to strong? Foolish, he will get strong whether you want him to or not. I will enjoy fighting you in the finals, Uzumaki,_' were the stoic Aburame's thoughts.

--One hour later _ hospital--

Naruto walked into the hospital in what he thought was abnormal, compared to his beloved orange jumpsuits, clothing. Though, since everyone else thought his fashion sense was in Yamanaka Ino's words were 'abysmal'. So he decided to put all of his money together and bought a few new set's of clothes. Based on the grey his hands were when he was at the preliminaries, he decided rather reluctantly that it would be his colour. He now had several light grey button up shirts with the collar popped up and the sleeves rolled up to just over his elbow, and a set of urban camo trousers and to round it all off, he had a pair of black bite Xtension sandals, which, in his opinion looked pretty damn good, even though they weren't orange. Under his grey shirt, he wore sleeveless black hooded vest, which he had up, hiding his face in the shadow of the hood. All in all, he thought he looked like an idiot, but really, he looked Badass to every girl that he passed him by. Looking up towards the building in front of him, he took a few, calming breaths, he took the final steps into the building. Looking around the pristine white building, his eye's caught the reception, he nodded and walked over.

"Uh, excuse me, I'm looking for some friends of mine, could you tell me their room numbers?" Naruto asked politely. The nurse looked at him for a moment, caught by those eyes that seemed to glow in the shadow of his hood, snapping out of her trance, she went into work mode.

"Certainly sir, I'll need their names first off though," she smiled kindly.

"Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke," he said calmly.

"Hyuuga and Uchiha…" the receptionist muttered, checking files. "Miss Hinata is in room 205 on the second floor, and Mr Sasuke is in room 208 across the way, I hope I was helpful sweetie," the receptionist smiled kindly at him, which he returned, not that she could see, though, she did see the 'ping' on his teeth.

'_Hmmm, Hinata or Sasuke first…Hinata, definitely, Hinata,_' he thought as he walked up the stairs and onto the second floor. He saw Anbu guards outside Sasuke's room. '_teme's getting special attention again_' naruto inwardly growled. Turning he knocked on the door and snuck his head in to see Hiashi poising his hand to slap his daughter. Naruto's eye's widened when he felt the tingling sensation again, letting it flow through him, he found himself moving on instinct, vanishing from he doorway he appeared in front of Hiashi and grabbed the clan heads wrist.

"What, may I ask are you doing? Hyuuga-san. I'd think lady Hinata was injured enough when fighting her whiney little bitch of a cousin, wouldn't you agree?"

Hiashi just stared in shock, here was a boy. Who had just stopped a quarter strength Juuken strike, but that was not what caught his eye, it was the red and black swirl the enveloped his hand before he caught his slap. Only one clan could do this, the Uzumaki clan and their bloodline limit, the Kuro Awai. Last time he checked, the only actual living member of the Uzumaki clan was a long time friend of his, Uzumaki Kushina. Well, there was the Kyuubi jinchuriki, but he was sure the Sandaime-sama only gave the boy that name for his own protection, but he had to be sure!

"You, Shinobi, what is your name?!

Naruto looked at Hiashi in guarded curiosity, on one side he could be asking his name to make a bogus claim of assault. On the other hand though, he could know something about his family. Finally, after a few seconds, with his free hand he pulled his hood down revealing his spiky blond hair and glowing cerulean eyes. "…Uzumaki Naruto, sir…" he said in a monotone voice.

Hinata's eye's were tearing up, her father had just been berating her for the better part of five minutes on why the difference between main and branch members, and why she had not activated the caged bird seal on Neji, when she answered on not wanting to hurt him, she clenched her eye's shut when she saw her father raise his hand to slap her, only for the resounding sound of a strong catch. When she found out it was her beloved Naruto that defended her she cracked open an eye. Standing in front of her, was her crush, his strange chakra wielding hand clutching the wrist of her father.

'_Naruto-kun stopped my fathers slap, he's defending my honour, he LIKES ME, HE REALLY, REALLY LIKES ME!_' Hinata shouted inside her mind.( continue that a thousand times and mash them together)

"You really are her son," Hiashi chuckled, bringing Hinata out of her Naruto defence induced mantra, surprised at hearing her father chuckle.

"Y-you knew my mother?" Naruto asked shockedly.

"Yes, I knew her, you got your bad attitude and stubborn mindset from her, though, I should know, I'm supposed to know that happy-go-lucky attitude anywhere, after all, I was to be your godfather," Hiashi said smiling kindly.

"Well _godfather_, why were you about to hit Hinata here then?" Naruto asked, barely containing the anger in his words.

Hiashi for his part, looked down in shame, before looking back at the two young adults. "She reminds me so much of her mother, the way she acts, her outlook on life, even her appearance looks so much looks Mizuhana, I-I guess it was just painful seeing all that Mizuhana was after she died, Hinata, for my arrogant and irresponsible ways, I…I…apologise," Hiashi said having to give himself a small Juuken shot into the stomach to force the words out.

"Ap-Ol-igy ac-cepted Tou-sama," Hinata stuttered out with less trouble then she usually would.

"Jeez kyoufu, was it really that hard for you to apologies to Hinata-chan?"

"Give me a break, I haven't given a proper apology in eight years!" Hiashi laughed, and so did the rest of them, but soon, his eyes grew serious. "Naruto?"

"Yes kyoufu?" Naruto replied.

"Do you need training for the finals?" Hiashi asked. "You will be facing me nephew."

"Neji?"

"Hai."

"Well, I need some help to get out of the village, I'm planning on heading towards Ya no Oni to train these weird powers I just got.""Their not weird Naruto, it is your mothers clans Kekkai Genkai, the Kuro Awai, or black light. It increases your life span, and let's your body adapt to all different strains you undergo to help you cope with the stress, do you understand?"

Naruto nodded his head. "So my body will adapt and evolve under pressure, that the gist of it?"

"Hai."

"Alright, could you activate your Byakugan? I wanna try something," naruto said as he closed his eyes and concentrated on his bloodline.

"Very well, Byakugan!" Hiashi exclaimed as he watched the boy's chakra network get smaller and smaller, before his whole body disappeared from his Byakugan in a swirl of read and black.

"Can you see me?" Naruto asked quietly?

"No, no I can't, how'd you do that?" Hiashi asked deactivating his Byakugan and seeing that Naruto was a couple of shade darker. "So, what do you call those two abilities?"

"Huh, call them? Why would I do that?"

"Because if you have a name for them, and know what you want, when you want it, and you don't have to rely as much on your bloodline or instincts," Hiashi explained patiently.

"Alright then, what to call them, what to call them…" Naruto closed his eye's once more to think. Before opening his eye's once more. "Nami Bure-ka and Myou Ooi," he said slowly.

"Wave breaker and dark shroud, interesting choice of names."

"Thanks," Naruto said smiling brightly. "Anyway, I've got another jutsu to try before I go visit the Teme, can you give me your opinion?"

"Very well, but please don't let it be like the harem attack, my sanity wouldn't be able to take it," Hiashi said in a pleading voice.

"Okay, here goes," he first made his fingers into a tiger seal, then the top upper hand slid round the palm and faced downwards. "**Kage henge**!" Naruto said, a line of blue travelled across his body, he was now replaced with a unassuming boy with short brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing blue denim jeans with a set of jeans to match he was also. "Well, what do you guy and lady think?" Hiashi was standing there, with his Byakugan reactivated, and his jaw agape, his godson's chakra coils had re adapted to the new size, and it wasn't an illusion. Like the Kage Bunshin, it was actually there. Real.

"What is that Naruto, how did you do that?" Hiashi asked.

"Well I figured that if all you had to do is invert the ram seal to make Kage Bunshin, why not invert the tiger seal and see what happens to the henge, and as you can see…results speak for themselves," he grinned. Before making another inverted tiger seal making the blue line travel about his body once more, only this time. It shrinked him, turning him into a Kikachu bug. "See ya," the bug said in a super high pitched voice. The bug said giving them a mini salute and flying under the crack of the door before going into Sasuke's room and dispelling the kage henge with a mental command.

"Heya, Teme, how ya feelin'?" Naruto asked.

"Like shit Dobe," Sasuke groaned out. "Is this what you felt like when Orochimaru did that 'Gogyou Fuuin' thing to you?"

"Uhhh, yeah. Yeah, that's exactly how I'd say I felt, all the power sealed away…" Naruto trailed off. "Teme, I gotta tell you something," he said seriously.

Sasuke hearing this listened closely. "What is it dobe?"

"You know how the Yondaime beat the Kyuubi right?"

"Who doesn't around here," Sasuke said putting up a smirk.

"Well you see, that was a lie," Naruto said turning his face away.

"What? What do you mean it's a lie! What the hell happened to it then?""Have you ever heard of 'jinchuriki'?" Naruto asked slowly.

Sasuke's eye's widened, he had of course, read about the jinchuriki from books inside the Uchiha family archives. They were people, who hidden villages sealed demons inside of them, most were driven mad from hatred, indifference or power. Then, with those unbound thoughts, came Naruto's rant while they were back at Nami. The angry stares, the mutterings the hatred in the adults eyes, realisation came soon after.

"You're the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, aren't you?"

"Hai," he said down casting his eyes.

Sasuke was silent for a few moments. "Awesome," his reply finally came, shocking Naruto.

"W-what?""I said 'Awesome' you know, commonly used in situations where your awed, inspired and in slang terms such as incredible?" Sasuke asked in sarcastically smart tone of voice.

"I know what the bloody word means Teme! But WHY did you say it?" he stressed the 'why'.

"Because your not insane or power hungry like most other jinchuriki through the ages have been, and you carry one o the strongest demons so either you're a conniving, scheming basterd that has been taken over by that trice damned kitsune. Or, you have an unbreakable will an spirit," he paused to take a break. "Personally, I hope it is the later, and it is the former, then we're all seriously screwed right?"

Naruto for his part laughed lightly, "Thanks…Sasuke."

"Your welcome…Naruto."

"Soooooo, what's your reason for killing Itachi again?" he asked grinning and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Sasuke stared at him in disbelief before shaking his head.

"I can't believe you forgot! I mean the first time I open up and you FORGET IT?!" Sasuke shouted in indignation.

"Hey, I kinda had a lot on my mind right after, you know, Chunin exams two days after we get back from Nami, that scary proctor as first examiner, that creepily sexy proctor from the second exam, Orochimaru sealing me away from Kyuubi, and unlocking a bloodline after my match."

"Wait, you've got a bloodline?"

"Hai, it's called the Kuro Awai. When my body is under strain, it'll adapt and evolve. Hey, do you think I've gotten smarter since Orochimaru sealed Kyuubi away, I'm in no way sure, but something is DEFINATLY different about how I've been thinking since I woke up. I've even started wondering how the hell I liked Sakura, I mean her forehead is HUGE, she doesn't have a rack, she has the street smarts and skill of a fly, and she's a bloody leach!"

"Yeah, before you could go a sentence or two without spouting something about ramen, or saying 'believe it' now though, it's easier to have a conversation with you now, and thank, Kami, now I don't have to listen to Sakura whining to me about you asking her for dates all the time after the exams, sp back on track…he killed the entire Uchiha clan, but me…."

"And his reason?""To test his abilities," Sasuke said clenching his fist only for his hand to shoot to his neck and clutch it in pain.

"…I call bullshit," Naruto said slowly.

"WHAT?" Sasuke yelled out in a rage, only for his hand to clutch his neck harder in pain.

"If Itachi wanted to test his abilities, why not stay and fight the Anbu squads, or go after the Hyuuga clan. No, there was another reason, he must have been forced to do it," Naruto said closing his eyes and crossing his arms. "The Uchiha clan were always watching my back, one of the most prominent people who protected me from the villagers was Itachi. He had another reason, I just can't see what it is yet."

Sasuke was wide eyed, why hadn't he seen it that way before. Itachi had used Tsukuyomi on him, flashes of pain came back to him as he remembered the genjutsu. But there were several scenes he hadn't seen before, like Itachi apologising to him before knocking him out. When he opened his eyes again, he realised that Itachi did indeed have another reason, the pain in his neck started to dissipate and was replaced by a calming feeling.

He would have checked it, buuuuuuuuuuut…………

"TORA DARLING, COME BACK TO MAMA!"

"Whoops Sasuke, gotta go. Need to get Daimyo-sama's favour," he says as he jumps out the window. "Later!"

And then he was gone.

--outside the hospital--

"Is there a problem ma'am?" Naruto asked appearing beside madam Shijime.

"Oh, yes Shinobi-san, the Chunin exams are on and I can't a mission to retrieve my little darling Tora," she said in worry.

"Can I ask you something before I go get him?"

"Yes, you may.""Why do you treat him soooooo…affectionately," he said choosing his words carefully.

"Isn't that how all animals like to be treated?" she asked looking at him oddly.

"Dogs maybe, but a cat is different, you smother it they'll start to resent you, they like soft strokes, and to lie peacefully in places, not bone crushing hugs and loud noises," Naruto stated sagely before crouching ready to go. "I hope you'll remember this, I'd hate to see you wasting your money when you could keep it for your children and grandchildren I'll see you here in a few minutes!"

--five minutes later--

Naruto came walking back, Tora happily curled up in his arms, but when he caught sight of madam Shijime, he started hissing.

"It's okay friend, it's okay," he said softly, scratching the cat's ear gently. "I talked with her, she won't squeeze you anymore, I promise," the cat looked at Naruto sceptically before leaping out of his arms and approaching madam Shijime. When it was a step away it just stared at her, waiting to see what it did next. Following the boys advice Shijime picked up Tora gently and scratched his ear like she saw him doing, and smiled when she was rewarded with purring. "Thank you Shinobi-san, is there anyway I can repay you for helping me and Tora here?"

"Yeah," Naruto said pulling his hood down, showing the Daimyo wife who he was. "I need to talk to Daimyo-sama."

"And why would that be?" she asked.

Gesturing around, her, she noticed all the glares being sent his way. "Being the wife of the Daimyo, you must know of my…condition."

"Yes, pet, I know, now why do you wish to talk to my husband?""I wish to annul my citizenship of fire country," he said pulling his hood back up.

Madam Shijime was taken aback by this, but nodded her head, knowing that the boy went through far more then he should have. "Very well, when do you wish to see him?""During the Chunin exams, after my match,"

"Alright dear, I'll see to it that you meet then Ozai-kun then," she said smiling, before walking away.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked to the west, before he sprinted off heading west towards his destination.

Ya no Oni…

--Nami no Kuni--

A lone traveller was walking up the path to Nami, to see her long time friend, Tsunami, she had heard the Gatou was gone and decided to pay her a visit, walking out of the clearing, she froze dead from what she saw.

In front of her was a massive bridge, a few feet from the foot of the bridge, was a statue, there in the statue was a miniature clone of Minato, an uchiha, her Minato's old student Hatake Kakashi and an immediately recognised as a member of the large fore-headed Haruno clan.

But the plate under the statue read out.

'_The great Uzumaki Naruto bridge - dedicated to the hero of wave._'

Several thoughts ran through her mind.

'_My son is alive!_'

'_He looks so much like Minato-kun._'

'_But if this statue is a tribute to him…_'

'_HE'S ALIVE._'

'_Sarutobi you are soooooo screwed when I get to Konoha._'

--done--

Well? What do you all think? Do you hate it? Do you love it? Anyway, the next story to update is gonna be eyes of chaos and order. So until then, relax, review and enjoy.


	2. Training and pinball

The Kuro Awai

Chapter 2

Human-_thinking_

**Demon/Summon-**_**thinking**_

**Jutsu**

_Whispery voice_

(general POV)

All was peaceful in the village of Konoha, children were playing in the parks and in the streets, birds were resting peacefully in their nests, all was serene in the village hidden in the leaves…well, it won't be when you finish this part.

"What do you mean you can't find him?1" Sarutobi shouted, slamming his fists off the table.

The Anbu there stood motionless, waiting for the Hokage to finish his rant. When he was finished and had to breath, he made his report. "Sir, as you ordered, we tailed Kurenai as she came to and from the hospital, but upon seeing her exit, we were unable to spot the Kyuubi jinchuriki, upon confronting her about this, she said that she had not seen him since the preliminaries." Sarutobi was about to answer, but a voice called out through the morning air

"SARUTOBI!!!" Anbu, veteran Jonin and most especially the Hokage knew that voice, and they all had varied thoughts on their minds. In order that would be : '_Kushina-sempai? What's she doing here?'_ '_Oh my good lord, is that Kushina? She disappeared after the Kyuubi attacked, and why does she sound pissed at Sandaime-sama._' '_Oh fuck._' In the ninja world, there were three things one must know about Kage class Kunoichi above all else. 1.) Never insult their area of expertise. 2.) you fuck with them, your going to be hanged castrated, run through, smashed into itty bitty pieces, or all of the above. 3.) You lie to them about personal matters, you better make sure you die before they find out, or have a special unit to try counter her, in this case the Sandaime Hokage had neither. There was a Lot of crashing, Chunin, cabbage carts and telephone polls getting flung through the air, and…. Wait…. Was that a herd of flying wide eyed _sheep_?

(Sasukes' POV)

"Alright Sasuke, take a break, we'll continue with this later, when your chakra replenishes we'll continue, but until then," Kakashi said taking out his trusted Icha-Icha paradise book and let out perverted giggles.

Sasuke for his part was only panting mildly, some of them were sweat drops though at the sheer ludicrousness of what was happening, '_I can't understand how a Shinobi of Kakashi's standards can _giggle_, we're men. We're not supposed to _giggle_, we __chuckle__!_', shaking his head, he concentrated on his hands, they were shaking from having so much chakra forced through it. Going back to what he'd been doing before Kakashi had taken him from his hospital room, he got himself into the lotus position, and tried to remember more of what he saw of the hidden layers of the genjutsu Itachi had used on him that fateful night. He had been noticing small things, as he went through, various words and phrases, muting out the sounds of anguish and screams of pain, they were replaced by a sound of Morse code, the walls along the Uchiha compound that once had flags that were smeared with the blood of his Kinsmen, now held Kanji, both had the same things being spelled out.

_My brother_

_It is my deepest regret that I had to put you through the hell world of Tsukuyomi, but I could not tell you what was happening for we were being watched by unfriendly eyes, and frankly your acting skills suck eggs, not pocky, eggs. Contrary to what my brilliant performance, which if I may say, I thought was as good as anything Johnny Depp has done, or what the Sandaime might have fabricated to heighten your hatred, I have not killed off the clan, I killed of Some of the clan who were planning to kill of the rest of us and stop us from helping the Kyuubi jinchuriki, perhaps you know him. Uzumaki Naruto? Ring any bells? Anyway, Tou-san, half the elders, Shusui and more then five dozen of our Chunin and some Jonin were going to kill him, something I reeeeealy couldn't't allow seeing as his mother was my sensei and all, so with the consent of Kaa-san, and you can certainly be assured she will have almost killed me when she found out I put you in Tsukuyomi, I killed those bastards, though, the rest of the clan didn't particularly want to stay in Konoha, so, I had each of them copy the __**Shigai Bunshin no Jutsu**__ (_corpse clone technique_) and had them get out using the secret Uchiha catacombs that will lead to Shodai-sama's nasal passage at the Shūmatsu no Tani, so good luck remember I didn't kill anyone innocent, and remember these words, for they will save your life one day……… STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY POCKY STASH! Oh and don't take any marriages that will connect you to Konoha, we don't want those arrogant bastards to __ever__ have the Sharingan again. But I digress, I will be in Konoha a month and a half after your Chunin exam finals, oh, and I have a feeling the Sandaime might give you Hatake-teme, as a Jonin sensei, don't you even think about being late for your match, Kaa-san will be watching the exams on the Ninja Confrontation Viewing Channel, and then she will probably kill you for taking up that closet perverts bad habits. So good bye, so long, and if you actually manage to see through the sticky sweet call of Hatred long enough to read this, like I said before, I will make a count of my Pocky stash when I arrive, STAY AWAY FROM IT!_

_Your loving (if you have not touched my pocky) brother, Uchiha Fenikkusu Itachi._

Sasuke just opened his eyes and shook his head to clear his mind, thinking about what he had just read, he was overwhelmingly glad he had not gone near his brothers stash, rumoured to have the ever elusive ramen flavoured pocky. Which he made a mental note never to tell Naruto about. Rubbing his neck where the curse seal was, before it was a sticky and abrasive texture to it, now it was smooth and soft to the touch, shaking his head again to get rid of any stray unnecessary thoughts, he looked back over to Kakashi to find him still reading his smut, _giggling_ all the while. Sighing to himself, he looked for a good tree branch, finding one, he leapt up to it and proceeded to lye down and went for a meeting with the back of his eye lids, all the while hearing strange crashing sounds and girly screams coming from Konoha's direction. '_Oh well, not my problem. Wonder how the Dobe is coping with his training._'

(Naruto's POV- one week later)

'_Left, back, dodge, duck, dip, dive, dodge, jump, flip…why'd I want to come here aga - FUCK ME! AHHH_' he thought clutching his arm, glaring daggers at the creature in front of him, his arm was just sliced by it's…thingies. It was easily twelve feet tall, it had the head of a lion, with the mandibles of an insect over it's already large pointy teeth, the body of a praying mantis with two extra … thingies and the lower body of a spider! Totally creepy, would look great in a horror film too.

He felt the black light finish swirling around his arm, flexing it for a few times to get a feeling back into it. '_A bit numb but it'll have to do,_' forming his wave breakers he got into a loose fighting stance, fingers clenching and unclenching, issuing a challenge to the beast, nodding it's grotesque head it charged him(I'm just gonna call them Scythes' from now on) scythes drawn back and charged the young Nin, in retaliation, Naruto punched the floor, ripping out a chunk and throwing it at the creature who sliced it into eight pieces with it's scythes, only to get see a grey scaled fist heading for it's throat, blue wave like buzz saws running up the line of his fingers braking off a red studded knuckles, the waves collided with the creatures neck slicing the wind pipe and part of the spinal chord. The creature rubbed at it's neck furiously with the back of it's scythes, but the damage was done, it dropped to down to it's lower body, and slumped to the ground, glowing green blood, flowing from it's neck, Naruto shook his head and dismissed his wave breakers. Stopping dead in his tracks as he heard a menacing growl behind him, he turned _very_ slowly and saw something the made his heart speed up a thousand times faster. Standing there was a large, _large_, panther like beast, the difference, being six powerful legs, with razor sharp talons on the front and middle pair. It's body was covered in a purplish black armour like fur, it's head had 5 petal like features with two feelers on each, two golden green slitted eyes, staring right at him, saliva dripping off it's jaws menacingly. It just stood there, watching Naruto, he had seen what happened to their prey while running, and he had seen those who had stayed still and waited for some movement of aggression, some indication that it was about to pounce on him………

…but it never came…

The beast stared at him a moment longer before turning to the creature he had just slain and began to dig in, massive jaws ripping through the creatures skin, luminous blood coating it's muzzle. It looked over to Naruto once more, closed it's eyes and gestured with it's head for him to join the feast, which he did, albeit cautiously. He knelt beside the beast and tore off one of the mantis like arms, and began gnawing on it, one of the beasts feelers snaked out and touched Naruto's forehead.

"_You have nothing to fear from me, young Ningen,_" the voice reverberated through his mind. "_Killing a chimera is no tall feat for my kind, but for yours, I must say that you have impressed me._"

Swallowing the meat he had in his mouth rather slowly, he nodded. "I just did what I needed to survive, nothing more, nothing less," he said being as careful as possible in his wordings, which led the creature to make, weird bellowing sounds.

"_Humble, I like that, not many predators would say that after a kill more then twice the size of them, though, many predators here are bigger then our prey"_ it said to him as he continued feasting on the creatures chest.

"I'm just here to train, I came out this way…I really don't know round here, there's no moon, no stars, no sun. Just those large friggin' crystals above us which are constantly shifting," Naruto said frustrated.

"_Ah yes, it must be frustrating to not know the time for one with such a short life span,_" it said as he finished up by ripping out the heart and swallowing it in one foul swoop. "_Come, the lesser chimeras and other scavengers will be here soon, and as much as I enjoy a good slaughter, you are not yet ready for some of the bigger chimeras._" and with that the beast turned and padded silently away, Naruto followed in tow coming level with it's head so he could hear it could communicate through those feelers.

"So if that and all the other hybrid creatures I've fought with are chimeras, what are you yourself?" he ask curiously.

"_Well, other Ningen have labelled my tribe as Thanator Demons, but our correct name is Palulukan,_" it spoke wisely. "_Now is my question, what is this other presence whispering for an audience with you?_"

"Must be the damn fox," Naruto muttered.

"_Ah, so you're the one that Ningen sealed that thrice damned Dai Yoko into, are you going to answer her calls anytime soon?._"

"Yeah I'm…going…calls……HER?????" Naruto shouted pulling at his hair.

"_Yes, her, do you think all the more powerful demons are male?_"

"No, it's just whenever she speaks to me, it's a big, booming _male_ voice," he answered shaking his head.

"_So Kaikoku is still insecure about her station, can't blame the poor vixen_"

"You actually knew the Bijuu?" he asked incredulously.

"_Why yes, most of them are nice, maybe not Tayca no Hachibi, but ones tribe doesn't get to three millenniums without being wise in actions or making allies._"

"Millenniums?" he asked

"_Ah yes, your history only dates back five centuries, a millennium is a thousand years,_" he said in a teacher like voice

"Soooooo, what, your like a few centuries old?"

"_Me? Oh good heavens no, I am coming into my first century in 6 years, provided I live that long,_" came the reply.

"So, stupid question, but are you a guy or a girl?" he asked.

"_Guy, most definitely a guy_" came the irritated response.

"Hey, don't take that tone with me, I can't see under there plus I'm only getting words from our conversation,"

"_Yeah yeah, we are here, walk slowly and when is say close your eyes, you do it, understood?_"

"Yeah yeah," he grinned back.

They entered a dark cave, there was padding sounds deeper in. The Palulukan made some growling noises before he turned to Naruto. "_Eyes. Closed. NOW!_"

Following instructions, he closed his eyes, the padding grew louder and louder until it stopped feet in front of them.

"What'ssssssss thisssssss Ssssssshomaru, bring usssss a little mid-afternoon ssssssnack?" came a distinctly snake like feminine voice. The newly named Shomaru just growled"What do you mean we can eat him?" she asked again. Another louder growl followed by some gnashing teeth was her answer."Fine fine, hey, Ningen, your going to feel a sssssssslight sssssstinging feeling, jussssst warning you now," came the answer, he felt four fangs dig into his skin and inject, something, into him. There was a burning sensation, before it faded to a dull throb.

"_You may open them now,_" he heard Shomaru say.

Opening his eyes, he felt twin blood streams coming down his nose, standing in front of him was a stunning woman, who was _paler_ then Orochimaru, same eyes as the snake, but one key difference, her hair was made up of various highly poisonous snakes, she looked about 19 and had sea blue lips. But what really caught his attention the most you may find yourself asking? The answer, she had no clothes on.

Wiping his nose quickly, he tore his eyes from her…assets and made sure to glue his eyes to hers.

"Like what you ssssssssee Ningen?" she asked in an amused voice.

"Y-yes m-miss, I me-an N-no miss, I mean, I mean, I mean…I'm just going to shut up now," he said looking away, a blush tingeing his cheeks.

"Oh, that'sssss cute, though, I sssssstill ssssay he'd make a tassssty ssssssnack," she said looking up at Shomaru, who growled menacingly at her."Fine, fine, I'll ssssstop," she said waving her hand dismissively. "Sssssso, you're here to train?"

"Yep."

"Not sssslay 'usssss horrible abominationssssss'? Or take 'that what rightly belongssss to your kind'?" she asked leaning foreword slightly making the twin mounds on her chest bounce.

"Nope, just to train and survive the end of the month, whenever that is…"he said, mumbling the last part while blushing like a madman.

"When did you come?"

"The start of the month, I have to be back there by the end of the month," he said as he thought about what Neji did to Hinata, his bloodline started to swirl. Black and red swirls danced around him, but were son joined by purple snake like creatures.

Maru just stared at Naruto, before bowing his head, the two feelers from the top petal shot out and started intermingling with the swirls, soon, they were, completely together, and Naruto felt dizzy and more then a little weak.

"**Are you alright, Naruto**?" he heard a deep, baritone voice ask.

"Yeah, fine, who asked that?"

"That, little Ningen, would be Sssshomaru here and it seems you have lord Assssshitaka'ssss curssssssse, and the blacklight virusssssss, sssssseemingly rolled into one fancccccy kekkei genkai, who would of thought after all thessssssse yearssssssss it'd come back to our humble little valley," the snake haired woman said.

"Uh yeah, before my head actually explodes, from new info, or bad thoughts…who are you?" he asked scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Me? Oh my, forgive my mannersssss, I am Moui, third heir of the Ya no Oni gorgon tribe, and yourssssself, Young Naruto, who are you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, genin of Konoha, jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"Oh. Your Kusssssshina-chan'sssss ssssspawn, and Kaikoku-chan'sssss vesssssel, the crazzzzy vixxxxxin wasssssss finally caught wasssssss sssshe?"

"Yep, Our Yondaime got to her when she attacked our village, and HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY MOTHER?!" Naruto yelled, still not comfortable knowing the fact the Kyuubi was a girl or the fact this snake, gorgon, thing knew his mother.

"**The Yondaime, many of our brethren acknowledged his strength and, we knew your mother because my older brother is her companion, as I am now to you**," Shomaru said nodding his head.

"Yeah, Kussssshi-chan'sssss husband wasssssss a MAJOR Foxx in that department, Man would I love to sssssssink my Fangs into him," Moui said with a glazed over look in her eyes and the eyes of all her snake locks.

"To much Info, Moui-san, WAY to much!" he said waving his hands in front of his face rapidly.

"**Hmmmn, still Innocent, you think**?" Shomaru asked looking to Moui.

"I think," she said motioning Naruto to follow. Which he did so, using every bit of self restraint not to look down. "There are very few demonic tribesssss who can live above the valley wallssss, among them, the vampire, the werewolvessss, and the ssssiren tribesssss," she stated, looking back at Naruto. "Though, Because of that fact, they really don't get many of the treasuressss that come with those more Ningen's attacks, and what Kussssshi-chan left for you if you ever came here," she finished gesturing for Naruto to see the shine in front of her, his eyes widened and a line of drool ran down his grinning face.

(general POV - 3 weeks later - exam day)

The day of the finals was finally here, diplomats, business, Shinobi leaders, potential employers and most importantly, the Daimyo were there to watch the prowess of the elemental countries genin but more over, for the betting pools. Film crews from the Yuki no Kuni owned TV corporation, the N.C.V.C, were there to broadcast the matches to bars and casinos across the continent. Most of the bets were on two people. Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji, though, that didn't stop a small number of individuals betting on the Number 1 Underdog. Uzumaki Naruto, Among them, the Ichiraku family, though Teuchi wasn't a betting man, after some persuasion from his wheel chair ridden wife, Ayaika , since the stand they had was small, and the work tops were above her arm level, Ayaika spent her days managing the money, soon, they'd be able to open a real restaurant. Ayaika remembered the day she had met our blond hero. She chuckled, he was so skinny and small back then, she remembered how her little Ayame had walked up to him and picked him up like a small monkey and started calling him her "little fishy", ah good times, right now, she was betting half of her savings on Naruto, even though the bet's were like 15,000 - 1 against him, he had a way of pulling luck out of that happy-go-lucky ass of his. So now, here she was, sitting proud in the stadium in her wheelchair.

The stadium was abuzz with chat, like who they thought was going to win, or how hard the 'demon brat' was gonna get Juuken'd into the ground. '_Idiots._' was her only thought.

--Kage's box--

Sarutobi was sweating bullets, Naruto wasn't here, there was no sign of Orochimaru, and Kushina was sitting right next to him, eyeing him like he was an antelope and she was a lioness, running her hand up and down her twin Katana. Making Sarutobi's bad side come up with thoughts that he blamed a little orange book his student Jiraiya had made that he couldn't stop himself from reading, he REALLY hoped that Naruto would show up, for the sake of the Namikaze clan staying in Konoha, his Icha-Icha collection and mostly, the sake of his Manhood.

"Where's my son Hiruzen," she asked venomously.

"He'll be here Kushina-chan," '_I hope so, if not, Kami help me._' he thought after.

Feeling nine chakra signatures coming up he turned his head to see the three in Kage's robes coming up one light blue, one dark blue, and one a tan yellow. The Yondaime Kazekage Sabuku no Sasori and Raikage Yotsuki A and the Godaime Mizukage Terumi Mei, with their body guards.

"Good day Sandaime-dono," The Mizukage said in heavenly voice, she was a newly appointed Mizukage in her mid twenties , she had long auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark-blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two were long, crossing each other on her chest, just below her chin, her eyes were the same colour as Kushina though. She dressed in a long-sleeved dark-blue dress, that fell just below the knees. It seemed to be closed at the front with a zip and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her upper arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh shirt that covers more of her upper body than her dress showing a large amount of cleavage. The Sandaime had to drag his eyes away to inspect the new Raikage.

A was a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, slicked-back white hair with a yellow tint, a few wrinkles, and a small moustache and beard. Unlike other Kage, A seems to wear his Kage cloak and hat on a regular basis, without a shirt underneath which further displays his hulky physique. (you all know the Yondaime Kazekage, so we'll just skip him). The body guards for the Raikage were Nii Yugito and Yotsuki Kirabi. Nii Yugito was a woman of about nineteen, blonde hair tied in a not with purple clothing.(sorry everyone, couldn't find a better way to describe her) Kirabi is very similar in terms of appearance to his older brother, being dark-skinned and possessing a muscular build, as well as white hair and a white beard. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo that says "iron" and on his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's horn. Killer Bee wears oval-shaped sunglasses and a white-coloured Hitai-ate. He also wears a white-coloured one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket of a Kumogakure Jonin, with a red rope tied around his waist, white hand-bands, and a white scarf around his neck. He carries seven swords on his back. The Mizukage's body guard was a man named Chojuro, he had blue hair, and black eyes with sharp, shark-like teeth, a trait that Momochi Zabuza, also had. He wears black-rimmed glasses connected to what appear to be headphones. He also wears a blue striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants that resemble the clothing Zabuza wore from Kakashi's mission report. Also, he wears his forehead protector like a badge on his chest. He had a double handled sword on his back wrapped around large bandages. He also has one shuriken holder on each leg. Beside Chojuro was a teenager in near the same gear as Chojuro, only bandages covering his face, on his back was a 7' Zanbatou, I'll leave his name out till later though. The "Kazekage's" guards you can all guess.

The Mizukage looked over to the other person in the box and squealed like a fangirl. Next second she was kneeling in front of Kushina.

"Uzumaki Kushina, Aka Shini no Uzu, I'm your biggest fan, would you do me the honour of sparring with me after this exam is done?" Mei asked with stars in her lone visible eye.

"Uh sure, I guess that'd work," Kushina said nervously, she had never been the most popular Kunoichi in the crop, so this just unnerved her. The Sandaime, both Yondaime's and the other male guards had to fight back severe nose bleeds at the thought of both Women sparing with "swords".

--Arena--

Down in the arena, the camera crews were getting shots of the seven in the arena. "You seven ready?" Shiranui Genma asked look at the contestants, but a lingering glance at the three favoured to win, Gaara, Sasuke and Neji, though personally, he'd bet on Uzumaki.

"Oi. Where's Naruto," Sasuke asked making the other rookies look at him in shock.

"Either on his way here, or dead, no 'one's seen him since the day of the preliminaries," he said, '_Kid better make it, or I'm gonna be neck deep in loan sharks_' hearing some strange scraping sounds coming from the wall it climbed higher and higher until it was at the top and was crouched there, all eyes and camera's on it, a very large panther like creature with six legs five petals on top of it's head, with two feelers on each. Riding atop it, were two figures, one a tattered, torn and bloodied grey outfit, the other wearing a travelling cloak to block all features. The panther creature let out a mighty roar before leaping down the seven or eight story drop and landing without so much as a sound. Prowling around the contestants, it kept one of it's golden green eyes on the eight in the arena with a critical eye. The lead rider slid down the creature and took off the hood covering his face.

"Good to see you didn't chicken out Naruto!" Sasuke called out extending his fist, which Naruto bumped it without thought and grinned.

"Really Sasuke, I thought you knew me better then that, after all, who am I but a humble Jinchuriki to turn down a rumble of this magnitude … and you with the camera and mike, stop teetering on the edge and get what you need over with already," Naruto looked over at the other rider with the cloak with a sour look. "Your spatial awareness training sucks Moui-chan I can't relax 'cause I got eighty seven point three percent of the crowd giving me cold glares."

"Sssssuck it up Naruto, you'll thank me later, one end or the other," the companion named Moui stated playfully making Naruto go red and started grumbling bout seductive snake women. Moui then jumped to a tree at the far end of the field, shocking most present.

Shaking his head, he turned back to the film crew. "Yes?"

"Naruto-san, I'm Takada Shimei, from the N.C.V.C, and we'd like to ask you a few question on your new…ensemble, and a run down of your skills, and maybe your pet here?" the reporter asked/stated holding a mike up to him. Naruto rolled his eyes but complied.

"Well, I got a couple of Jutsu down solid, some to the point of no handseals. My taijutsu is pretty solid, thanks to that spatial training, *sends a glare a the tree Moui is sitting in* I'm pretty much unaffected by sense and wide area related genjutsu, I can tell that the idiot over there with the gravity defying silver hair and the face mask over there in the stands to my left 8 rows up 3 seats from the edge is glaring at me over his glorified smut," he chuckled when he felt the KI (killing intent) from said idiot. "I've learned how to use both mine, and my tenants KI to the point of where I can use it in many ways possible, here's mine without a target," the genin and the civilians dropped to their knees panting hard Gaara was clutching his head in pain, by the unseen pressure, Genma just smirked, though he wouldn't deny the fact his knees had a slight shake. "And this is how you focus it," he said looking calmly over to Neji. Who gasped suddenly as the pressure that was spread over everyone was now solely directed at him and rising, he started seeing images of his own death. Suddenly, like a light, the KI was gone. "And if I were to use my tenants KI in those two ways, well, you'd probably die.""And who is this tenant of yours," she asked still slightly out of breath from the KI.

"Kaikoku Hana Dai Yoko, the Kyuubi no Kitsune…hence the fox like whisker marks," He said sliding a finger across one of the marks.

"And your alright with that fact, you're the host to a demon," Shimei asked.

"Course, she's been looking after me since the day she was sealed, because _somebody_ decided, 'Hey, he might get to powerful if he goes unchecked, so I'll get a seal master to put a Suppression seal on him to stunt his progress, make him an idiot, he can't concentrate, and power it by using the Kyuubi, it's sure to make him a failure,'" He said shaking his head. "When I find the bastard I'm gonna let Shomaru here chew the bastard out," he said patting Shomaru's side.

"And, this…Shomaru, what is it?"

"**I am Sentient Ningen and ****Male****, you'll be wise to remember that,**" Shomaru growled making all jump.

"Uh-h m-m-mis-t-ter Shomaru, c-can you t-tell us a bit ab-b-bout yourself?" She stuttered in fear.

"**Certainly Mrs Takada, I am Palulukan, or to your kind Thanator, and my skills lie in tandem with whatever Naruto here says is … **_**Mildly**_** … appropriate, I am one of Naruto's two companions**" Shomaru said lying down.

"Companion?" Shimei asked.

"**Friend, Partner, Ally, Companion. Whatever you want to call it. Now Ningen,**" Shomaru said tilting his head. "**Now would you mind getting the hell off the field so we can have our fight?**"

--Kage's Booth--

Kushina was laughing her head off, oh the irony of this situation.

"What's so funny Kushina-sama?" Mei asked.

"One of my companions, Taiaian-kun used the same line when I first fought Minato-Koi, ah, Shomaru-chan has grown up well," she said whipping a tear from her eye.

"Is this Taiaian as big as Shomaru?" the Raikage asked, wondering if he could get a partner like that.

"Roughly twice as big, you'd expect it from an older brother, right Raikage-dono" she answered grinning like a maniac, the Raikage, Mizukage and all the guards let out a low whistle, "Kazekage" and Hokage let out a gulp.

--Stadium--

"R-right, now that all parties are here, Uzumaki Naruto Vs. Hyuuga Neji, Hajime!" he said hopping back.

"Give up Uzumaki, fate has declared I wi-" he couldn't finish the sentence because Shomaru shot forward and slashed at him with one of it's monstrous claws, Neji mostly dodged, but got a cut on his cheek.

"Good work Shomaru," he said looking up at the Kage's booth looking at the Mizukage and starting a chain of handseals she knew will. "**Kirigakure no jutsu **(hidden mist technique)" he called out, the area started getting foggy, then was completely shrouded in a thick mist.

"What is this?!" Neji shouted. The mist was filled with chakra, meaning he could barely see his hand in front of his face.

"_Eight points…_" Naruto voice sounded out from nowhere and everywhere in an ominous whisper, sending chills down everyone's spine, Neji could feel Naruto's killing intent on him solely, not to the level it was before, but still enough to put him more then on edge. "_Larynx, jugular, corroded, heart, brain, abdominal aorta, kidney's, spine… where should I strike … so many choices, _" he let out a maniacal laugh, sending chills down everyone's spines.

Neji was almost frantic looking right and left. He was scared, scared of this dobe, scared of his pet, but most of all, scared that he couldn't see. He let out a scream. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

A voice answered from right behind him. "_Here,_" came the whisper. Neji whipped around only to see a fist in the face, sending him flying. Then, he felt something akin to a freight train slamming into his back.

--Kage's booth--

"Damn, that one had to hurt," Kushina winced.

"What, you know what's happening in there?" Mei asked.

"'Course," she turned her head, her eyes were tinged Orange. "He's putting the silent killing scroll I left to him to good use, he drew blood from Neji first, allowing Shomaru and himself to locate him in the mist, which has so much condensed chakra that it effectively nulls out the Byakugan's advantage. Right now *she turns her head back to the fight* my Naru-chan and Shomaru are right now playing pinball with Neji…hmmmn, why's he making a **Chishio Bunshin **(blood clone) of Neji?"

--Arena--

A shout of Chishio Bunshin no Jutsu ran through the air as the mist began to clear. There Neji was, back against a tree, huge gashes on his chest, blood dripping them. In front of him, another Neji was lying there. And in front of them, Naruto and Shomaru.

"So, what's it like for a doujutsu user to not see?" he asked nonchalantly. Neji just growled and with a pained grunt slipped back into the Juuken stance. "That bad huh? Oh, your probably wondering why there's another you there instead of one of me. Well you see, the blood clone makes a complete replica of the blood it's formed from, bloodline, attitude, you name it, it's got it. Basically, a perfect clone was made by my clan, but for a far more…sinister reason," He said kneeling down and punching straight through the blood clones back. It started to deform, becoming a mangled version of the original started to swirl around Naruto's arm and be absorbed by it. Then, red chakra exploded from Naruto, it was intense.

Naruto looked up, crimson eyes with two tomo's in each eye with a slit instead of a pupil, Neji in his shock muttered it out.

"Sharingan…"

--done--

So what do you think, do you like it, not like it, want to burn it into itty bitty pieces and light on fire or put it on a high place and watch it shine, in any case, tell me what you think of it, pairings still undecided. Slan lads


	3. Awakening the Beasts

The Kuro Awai

Chapter 3

Human-_thinking_

**Demon/Summon-**_**thinking**_

**Jutsu**

_Whispery voice_

_-_Recap-

_Naruto looked up, crimson eyes with two tomoe's in each eye with a slit instead of a pupil, Neji in his shock muttered it out._

"_Sharingan…"_

_-_Chunin stadium_-_

"How do you have the Sharingan?" Neji demanded.

"How do you dream about Hanabi?" Naruto shot back. "She's a freaking Kid you pedo!" Neji just blushed in embarrassment and anger.

Up in the stands Hanabi shuddered, being attracted to Neji? He was seven years her senior! On top that fact, he was a branch family member. No way in hell she'd ever subject herself to that. And yet…

"How in the name of hell do you know that?" he demanded again, this time a red hue coating his cheeks.

"I absorbed a Blood clone of you! Like I said: '_a-per-fe-c-t-cl-one_'. Ring any bells?" he asked tapping the side of his head. Neji just blushed harder. "So, without further a due, let's get this party pop'n!" he said charging towards and sending an axe kick to Neji's head, which he parried and sent back a flurry of Juuken strike, which were dodged, and the ones that couldn't be dodged, were intercepted by shadow clones that fazed into life as fast as they fazed out. Naruto went for a low sweep kick followed by a creasant spin kick, Neji jumped the sweep kick, but the spin caught him in the sternum.

-Kage's box-

"Damn," Kushina said admiration clear in her voice. "I had no idea my son would get so good a flow in just one month."

"Flow?" A asked tilting his head.

"Yeah, 'flow'. The Uzumaki don't have a set taijutsu style, instead, we just learn how to move our bodies. When you do, your body moves in one big flow. A current," Kushina explained patiently and grinned. "Why did you think Sharingan users have such a hard time against us Uzumaki?" she asked, a Cheshire cat grin adorning her beautiful face."I always wondered how you constantly beat Fugaku into the ground…" Sarutobi muttered shaking his head, not taking in the fact that she said Have instead of Had.

"Heya Kaa-chan, Mizukage-sama, Kazekage-sama, Raikage-sama, Ji-sama," a voice behind them called out. The Kage's and bodyguards looked behind them to see another Naruto in the same clothes he was wearing in the field, only pristine, no rips, no blood, leaning against a wall. Lifting his hand, he gave a Low "Yoh."

"Uzumaki-kun, how are you up here and down their at the same time?" Mei asked, leaning forward slightly, giving Naruto a full view of her cleavage, much to Naruto's embarrassment and Kushina's irritation.

"I'm a Shadow Clone the boss made earlier to get some new threads for here. Can't look like a hobo in front of my mother, now can I?" he asked, an amused smile adorning his whiskered face. "Nice to see you Kaa-chan, we can talk after the match," the clone said pole vaulting over the rail, and landing near the real Naruto, who jumped away from Neji, back to the shadow clone. And looked up at Sasuke the two tomoe Sharingan implanting a message into his head. '_Copy this Jutsu for Gaara._' Sasuke nodded, his Sharingan fazing into life. Naruto went through the handseals for a Kawarmi, but the last handseal was inverted, the clothes on the clone and the clothes on himself swapped, the clone fazed away, clothes and all.

"Ahhhhhh, you know, Neji, there's are few feelings as good as a new, clean set of clothes after spending a month in the last set," Naruto said while cracking his neck.

"You are within my field of division," Neji said getting into a Hakke stance.

"Oh hell…" he felt like he was being stabbed en masse, when the last strike hit, he was sent flying. "FUCKING SHIT! That hurt like a bitch!" he said getting up slowly and stretching out his eyes were back to the regular blue.

"How the hell did you get up from that?" Neji demanded, veins pulsing from his eyes showing his irritation.

"Hummingbirds," he said reaching down and touching his toes before leaning back getting a multitude of pops.

"Hummingbirds?" he mimicked. "How the Fuck does Hummingbirds make you able to get back up from one of the Hyuuga clans strongest attacks?"

"Not regular hummingbirds you long haired paedophiliac twit! Hummingbird Demons!" he said boredly. "Seriously, those beaks of theirs are like daggers, and they aim them right at tenketsu's with blinding speed with sniper like accuracy, god I hate those things," he said rubbing where one of his tenketsu's were. "Though I gotta say, in hind sight, picking a fight with that flock, was useful, I'm still able to use chakra, hmm, you were right Shomaru, Youki is a lot thicker then chakra," he said loosening out his neck getting a few pops.

Shomaru walked up beside Naruto crouched low. "**Damn straight! We're bigger, faster, stronger, so our energy needs to be more potent. Now lets take this bastard down.**" he growled menacingly.

Naruto had closed his eyes. '_Kaikoku-hime, think you could…_' he didn't have to finish as a flood of energy ran through his being a warm feeling following it. '_Thanks hime_'. reopening them they were back in the slitted Sharingan. "Ready partner? He said kneeling down on one knee, other hand on the ground and his leg ready to extend at a moments notice. **"Uzumaki Hijutsu - Onimane,**" he said, making what looked like a yang sign, before everyone felt a malicious intent from Naruto and Shomaru, the Sharingan turned a golden green similar to Shomaru's eyes, which had also gained the tomoe's from the Sharingan. Naruto's hair turned unruly and spiky, gaining two extra whisker marks aside of his face, his fangs lengthened and his nail turned to claws. "_**Procter-san**_," Naruto said in a rough guttural voice. "_**Be ready to stop this at a moments notice**_," and with that, the two shot at Neji.

When Neji tried to strike at Naruto, Naruto would vault over Shomaru and he would take a swipe at the Hyuuga, whenever Neji tried to get some distance between himself and Shomaru, Naruto was right there pounding inside his guard. The two brought him on a run about of the whole field.

Neji tried to strike at Naruto, only for him to vault over Shomaru, who caught him with his fore paw sending him flying.

'_I have to say, the Sharingan is an amazing tool, to be able to see how he's going to move before he does is a kick ass thing, gotta remember it's naught but a tool, don't need to become an arrogant ass,_' he thought wincing at the thought of being him an arrogant brat.

Kicking Neji, he flipped back a distance before lunging at the Hyuuga, claws ready to take his throat out.

Neji watched with a hidden smirk as Naruto came closer, before he let off his trump card. "**Kaiten**!" he shouted as he felt Naruto impact with the chakra barrier, sending him flying.

Flipping in midair, he skidded on the ground and snarled at the smug look Neji had plastered on his face.

"Do you see now the difference between our skills now Uzumaki? The futility of this battle? That is the Hyuuga's ultimate shield, our absolute defence, the **Hakke Sho Kaiten,** you won't be able to land a single strike now," he gloated pompously.

"_**Absolute defence huh**_?" he questioned in a demonic tone, as Neji saw Shomaru lunge at him from the air.

"**Kaiten**!" he shouted as the chakra barrier once more surrounded him. Shomaru impacted with the barrier, bending it slightly, before being flung back, spinning several times in the air, before he righted himself, his six legs impacted on the ground as he slid.

"_**Oi, Shomaru! D'you see what I saw?**_" Naruto called out, seeing something everyone else had apparently missed.

"**Yeah, I saw, test that new move you were ragging on about?**"

"_**Sounds like a plan,**_" he said, before kneeling down and clutching his left forearm.

"I won't let you!" he shouted out, but was swatted away by Shomaru, who had moved so fast, Neji barely had enough time to mount a defence.

Dark energy started to collect around Naruto's hand, forming a spear. "_**Step 1,**_" he announced forebodingly "_**Mould it.**_"

Neji saw the energy being displaced by the orb, and was desperately trying to get to Naruto, but the blasted demonic partner, Shomaru, kept getting in his way.

"_**Step 2,**_" he called, the orb starting to shrink, a low growling emanating from it. "_**Condense it.**_"

Neji had fell back to his stance, waiting for whatever plan Naruto had, seeing as Shomaru prowled in front of the blond, clearly, he wasn't letting him anywhere near his partner.

"_**And finally,**_" he finished with a dark chuckle. "_**Rotation,**_" he said standing up, still clutching his forearm as the dark orb of energy spun faster and faster. "**Maton - Kurorasen Kyuutai," **he muttered darkly, bracing his legs, he leapt skywards, and started tumbling in the air, as he fell faster and faster down to earth, Shomaru swung his massive paw and connected it with Naruto who had kick out just before Shomaru had swung. The contest between Naruto's legs and Shomaru's paw was short, the giant forepaw sending Naruto flying at Neji.

Not having enough time to do anything else, Neji quickly performed **Kaiten**. Naruto's black orb met Neji's defense and much to everyone's shock, Naruto wasn't being repulsed, quite the opposite, his orb was actually punching through the Kaiten, while keeping it stable. A wicked smirk formed on Naruto's face. "_**Boom,**_" he said as he let go of his forearm, destabilizing his Kurorasen, and prepared for the pain that he was about to feel.

The black orb started expanding quickly shredding the skin from Naruto's hand and arm, before it exploded, shattering the **Kaiten **and sending Neji flying, bouncing of the gravel and careening into the arena wall, where he was quickly clamped down by Shomaru's giant paw, his jaws dangerously close to Neji's face, and giving Neji a full view of the razor sharp teeth the hexoped had.

Naruto walked up to them, his body returning to normal, and the Sharingan returning to it's normal form, then vanishing revealing twin sapphire orbs, his left hand steaming, the black light swirling around his arm, repairing the skin his Kurorasen had ripped away.

"How?" Neji gritted out, the Kaiten was supposed to be an absolute defense, it was able to stand against the Yondaime's legendary Rasengan, so why had this…abominations Jutsu get through?

"Oh it's simple really, your Kaiken or whatever it's called only spins one way, you spun to the left, anti clockwise, so I made my Kurorasen spin clockwise. When the two met they didn't clash, they went through each other,

Not much of an absolute defense really… having such a glaring weakness and all…" he mused shaking his head, before shooting his right out, hooking Neji in the temple, knocking him out like a light. Patting Shomaru's side, he walked back into the centre of the field and into the tree Moui was in and jumped in.

Genma finally caught his bearings and called the match in Naruto's favour. But before he could call the start of the next match. Drums started beating. Everyone looked to the Daimyo's box to see Hitorika Ozai stand up in his seat. Ozai was a powerfully built man with jet black hair and sharp features, breaking sixty, his hair was only starting to go grey, he was wearing robes made of the finest red silk, his hair hanging free from his shoulders, only few grey hairs standing out.

"Uzumaki Naruto, stand and be recognised," he called out in a powerful voice.

Naruto leapt down from his perch on the tree and kneeled on his left knee, his right arm resting on it, head bowed.

"Rise Uzumaki-san," Ozai called sternly. Naruto stood up and stood at attention, arms folded behind his back. "Uzumaki Naruto, for your duty in protecting Konoha, and saving my fortunes being wasted away by that damn immortal cat," he mumbled the last part lowly. "I cannot annul the citizenship of someone with such a fine perspective on his life, of the will of fire with good conscious," Ozai exclaimed, causing Sandaime's eyes to widen, and Naruto's to narrow dangerously. Seeing this Ozai raised a hand, showing he wasn't done. "Therefore, by the power vested in me, as the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni, I release your contract with the leaf," he said before, reaching into his robes, and threw down a Hitai-ate towards him, it landed by his feet, it had a dark red cloth, with flames emblazed in it, much longer then the standard Konoha issue length. On the plate were two small horns, and the kanji's for "demon" and "fire". "From here in, you will be under the employment as Hi no Kuni's private demon hunter, from the reports of your pilgrimage through Ya no Oni, the job should suit you well," he finished, a small smile on his face as he saw the boy rip the Konoha issue headband off his, kicking up his new one, he caught it and in three swift moves, he had his new Hitai-ate secured tightly around his head. "Now, Genma-san, I suggest you continue with the matches."

"Oh right," Genma said in a slightly embarrassed tone. "Match 2 of the Chunin Examinations. Gaara of the desert and Sasuke Uchiha. Front and centre!"Sasuke leapt down from the fighters box, he walked dramatically towards the Procter. Seeing Gaara had used his sand Shunshin to get to him.

Stopping a ways in front of Gaara, he took a ready stance.

Gaara just stood there arms crossed.

"Contestants ready?"

Two identical nods.

"Hajime!" he said, chopping his arm down and leaping back.

-Tree over looking the field-

"Ooh, Shhhhhhhhhhhukaku-chan is really livening up the party, issssssn't shhhhhe Naruto-kun," Moui said following the match with all of her serpentine eyes.

"Hands on your lap Moui," Naruto said in a blank voice.

"Awwwwww, your no fun," she said huffing cutely.

"I have to see my mom, remember?

"Do you really have to go NOW?" she asked, wanting to ra…I mean _cuddle_ for a bit more. "You've been sssssssseparated for over a dozzzzzen yearssssss, I'm shhhhhhhure a few minutessssss won't causssssse any harm," she purred seductively, wrapping her arms around his neck and straddling him.

"Moui, get off, now," Naruto said in a dangerous tone, though the blush on his face took all the seriousness out of it.

When Moui tightened her grip, he looked at Shomaru, who was lounging under them.

"Little help bud?" he asked pleadingly.

Shomaru rolled his eyes, but sat up and nipped Moui's rear end, making her jump in the air, forgoing her grip on our favourite blonde hero. "**You owe me for this one Naruto,**" he said, not liking the look Moui had in her eyes.

"Sounds good- BYE

!" he said, Shunshining away before Moui could glomp him again.

"Why'd you do that Shhhhhhhhomaru-kun?" she asked dangerously.

"**Don't you remember what Shi-chan was like when you kept something from her**?" Shomaru asked, causing Moui to shiver. "**Enough said.**"

-Kage's box-

Naruto appeared inside the Kage's box, only to be pulled into the mother death hug by Kushina, yelling about how much he'd grown, she being so proud of him, looking like her father, something bout beating women off with a stick, and like any good son, he just….

"MOOOOOOOOOM!Your embarrassing me in front of the Kage's!" he shouted indignantly.

"It's my solemn right as a mother to do as such, She said grinning mischievously, before brushing off his shoulders and sighing happily. "You've grown so much," she said smiling at Naruto's beaming appearance, before bringing her fist down hard on his skull sending him to the floor hard enough to make spider cracks. "What the HELL were you thinking when you made the Chishio Bunshin young man? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?" she scolded.

Naruto was floored by the knock, holding his head tightly. "I-itai…" he said before getting up, getting dropped jaws from the male Kage's. a hit from Kushina was lethal, a hit to the head was supposed to kill, and this boy just shrugged it off with a small 'ow'? That was unheard of! "Seriously Mom, I wanted to show that the Byakugan was shit compared to the Sharingan, in front of a live audience, can't get much bigger then every person watching the NCVC can I?" he asked, leaning against the railing.

"No, I don't suppose you can, but that was dangerous, do that again I'll let Taiaian-kun make you his chew toy for a week," she said, her eyes flashing evilly for a moment.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said nervously.

"Good boy," she said patting his head.

Naruto ducked out of it, handing his old Hitai-ate to the Sandaime. "I believe this is yours, Oyaji."

Hiruzen took the headband, smiling gently, if only to hide the rage burning inside him, '_Fucking fire daimyo, destroying everything I've worked for in two minutes, looks like Danzo is going to put his Root to good use_," Sarutobi thought, sneering inwardly.

A smack was heard as Sasuke landed a punch on Gaara, sending he flying.

"Hmmm, seems my Dai Kawarimi works on big bodies as well as individual targets," leaning aver the balcony he cupped his hands. "KICK HIS SANDY PAIL ASS TEME!" he yelled encouragingly.

"Does he remind anyone else of Minato-sama?" A asked grinning. The Kazekage and Kushina grinned at him.

"He's a mix between his father and me," Kushina said proudly.

"As unfortunate as that is…" the Kazekage muttered

"What was that? Kazekage-kun?~" Kushina asked in a sickingly sweet sing song tone.

Immediately, the "shut up filter" on all the men were blaring in all the men's heads, and wisely, all chose to listen to it.

"I thought so," She grinned insanely, making Gaara's smile seem like one from a kitten.

And then from the arena: "Winner – UCHIHA SASUKE!" and the crowd went absolutely ballistic then.

E had watched the whole fight, everytime Gaara had try to ensnare Sasuke with his sand, the Uchiha would use a variation of the Kawarimi, to not just dodge, to move the sand to his last point and him vica versa he looked at Gaara's prone form appraisingly, although, not much of a fighter, it must have taken a hell of a lot of patience to move the sand around, sadly, a virtue E himself did not have. That's, he saw the sand start to coalesce around Gaara.

Killing intent seemed to explode from Gaara's prone form as the sand covered his body in a monstrous tanuki's form.

"Aw hell, hey Kaa-san?"

"Yes my little maelstrom?" Kushina asked, thoroughly embaressing Naruto.

"How in blue blazes do I get the weapon out of this fricken tatTOO?" he roared in irritation. All the kage's and attendants twisted their pinkies in their ears to stop the ringing.

"Add blood and chakra, add blood and chakra," she answered patiently.

"That's it?" he exclaimed incredulously.

"Yup, now get down there and earn your title before I kick your ass!" Kushina said, pushing him over the railing a little too forcefully. His legs hit the railing hard, denting the aluminium railings and had the sound effect of flipping his body back into the wall, creating a man teen shaped hole, where he then proceeded to slide down the wall piteously, hitting the ground head first with a 'thunk'. Kushina rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Whoops?" all the kage's and their guards simply sweatdropped.

-Down below—

"Shinigami damnit Kaa-chan…" Naruto said groaning as he got to his feet and dusted himself off irritatedly.

"**Uchi**ha! Mo**ther** yea**rns** for your **blood!"** Gaara roared, his voice shifting from normal to demonic.

Naruto jumped beside Sasuke, taking off the hooded shirt. "You just had to go and knock him out, didn't you, Sasuke," he asked rhetorically.

"Would you prefer I stabbed him with the Chidori?" Sasuke asked heatedly, before diving to the side as a monstrous hand of sand cut where he was a moment before.

"Yes actually! Then the sand rat inside of him would have to divide it's attention to healing him!"

"**Wh**o **are** you **calling** a sa**nd rat Uzumaki? Suna Shuriken!**" the demonised Gaara roared sending a volley of sand stars at the blond haired hunter. He dodged to the side and left his arm out intentionally.

The audience watched in horror as one sliced into his arm, and winced at the sight of bone, but were confused as Naruto smirked.

Whipping the blood down his entire arm and channelling his chakra along it, an intricate seal appeared creating a monstrous beast.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu** – Kedemono Umi no ken!" he yelled before whipping his uninjured arm out, in his hand, was…

An ornate blue, if slightly long, hilt…

The entire stadium facefaulted after all the hype, he drew a HILT? "Seriously Dobe, we're facing down a …giant rat, and you bring a useless hilt with no sword? Talk about use-WHOAH" Sasuke shouted irritatedly before dodging a flurry of furious attacks from Gaara, who did not take well to being called a rat, Shukaku even less, Mother was a tanuki Damnit!

Ignoring Sasuke, Naruto closed his eyes and brought the hilt out level with his shoulder, and touched two fingers on the top of the hilt. Instantly, a deep blue glow emanated from his hand.

"Rise from the depths of slumber…Leviathan!" he shouted, the air around the blade started to condense, water rose from between his fingers, taking the shape of a blade, it rose for nearly five feet, before it stopped. The blade was about 5 inches wide a blade on both sides and an ouroboros made of what looked like stone wedged between the blade's edges, getting narrower slightly the farther it went up, the blade looked to be made from crystal, sparkling, shifting crystal. Swinging the blade a few times before grinning viciously and leaping high in the air.

Sasuke hit the wall harshly, creating spiderweb cracks, coughing up a mixture of saliva and blood. Gaara's ominous form stalking closer slowly.

"**Is thi**s it? **Uchih**a Sas**uke**? **Is this** the **extent o**f yo**ur existen**ce? I **thought you could entertain me**!" he said, rearing his arm back to finish the dark Uchiha.

"Entertain this!"

The next thing Gaara knew, there was a biting pain going through his back.

"**Suiton – Mizurappa**!" Naruto yelled, swinging his sword down, a torrent of water coming from it smashing Gaara away from Sasuke. Resting the flat of the sword on his shoulder, he looked at Sasuke who had gotten out of the wall and was whipping some blood from his jaw, and simply grinned. "Leviathan doesn't appreciate being called a useless hilt, Teme," Naruto shot at the beat up Uchiha, before looking at Gaara, who was getting up slowly. Making his infamous seal, twenty clones popped up, each holding a copy of the monstrous blue sword. "Keep him busy," Naruto told the clones as he held the leviathan pointing at Gaara and closed his eyes, the blue sword began to darken, it's shifting effect starting to get far more wild and unpredictable.

"**So, y**o**u h**ave **some fo**rm of** exi**ste**nce a**fter all, **Uzumaki**? **Very w**ell, if **the Uchiha cannot, then** YOU **shall help me prove my existence**," Gaara exclaimed insanely his voice growing more demonic by the second, before charging the Naruto clones and ripping into their defences.

"Sasuke, give them a hand, will you?" Naruto asked calmly, thoroughly shocking Sasuke out of his fatigue, a calm Naruto? Was this the end?

"You got three minutes, that's all I can buy you," he said, before launching at Gaara, white tattoos spreading across his body.

-kage's box—

At seeing the cursemark pulse before activating, all the kage's stiffened, their attendants watched in awe, and Kushina, well, she was looking at leviathan like a piece of meat.'_The curse seal is different this time, I thought Kakashi sealed that glorified hicky._' Sarutobi thought with an eye twitch'_So that is the legendary cursed seal, funny, I thought it would give a more…sinister feeling,_' Mei thought with a raised eyebrow, wondering about the comforting air the pure white tattoo's were giving off.'_Hmmm, it's kind of like lavender…_' E thought absent mindedly.

'_Fuck, another vessel lost to the blessed seal. What caused it this time, love? Understranding? Regret?... *_Sigh*_ I gotta stop giving out the curse seal of heaven, it has too big a chance of shifting…_' Orochimaru thought with an imperceptible series of forehead ticks.

-back in the arena—

Naruto had taken the basic batojutsu stance, Leviathans crystalline blade swirling, shifting menacingly across the length of the blade, the ouroboros spinning slowly. Closing his eyes, he remembered his first encounter with the Leviathan.

-flashback _ Ya no Oni—

_Naruto looked at the treasures housed in the shrine ecstatically going from treasure to treasure in the blink of an eye , gold, silver, precious jewels galore, weapons of all types, including several he had no idea on how they classed as weapons. One set of which, was a rack with seven hilts of varying colours, going from a rich sea blue to the deepest forest green, a label named them as the 'blades of the seven beasts' only there was one problem:they didn't have blades…_

"_Hey, Moui-chan?" Naruto called out to the beautiful gorgon._

"_Yesssssss? Naruto-kun?" she answered back, walking over to him sedately._

"_This says these hilts are blades, but I really can't classify these things as weapons. I mean, their just handles!" he said in confusion, only to see the hilts glow ominously and feel 7 different killing intents hit him simultaneously, all monstrous, equal to that of kyu…Kaikoku-sama. He dropped to his knees, and was shivering lightly. Gritting his teeth, he got up slowly, the killing intent hitting harder as he rose._

"_**They are not just handles, Naruto. Within each of these hilts are creatures that matched, and put the Juubi to shame. No two are of the same time era or location,**__" Shomaru's wise voice intoned from the entrance of the shrine. "__**Now apologise.**__"_

"_Uhhh, I apologise for calling you 'Just handles', I hope you can forgive me for my ignorance," he said sincerely, bowing lightly._

_The killing intents slowly dwindled, one by one, as the hilts let their glow slip, and as the last blades' glow slipped, Naruto promptly fell on his ass, panting heavily._

"_Shomaru…" he called wearily._

"_**Yeah?**__"_

"_If I ever look to say something stupid along those lines, make sure to knock some sense into me…" he called out before falling flat on his back…getting a great view of Moui's … womanly parts._

_The nose bleed sent him skidding over the floor, and abruptly stopping when his head met the cave…causing a precariously stacked pile of treasure to fall on him._

_Shomaru stared at Moui blankly. "__**Must you tease the boy?**__" he asked tersely._

"_Where would the fun be iffffff I didn't?" she asked saucily._

"…"

"_Fffffffine, fffffffine, I'll cut down the teassssssing of him, but only a little," she grinned at seeing Shomaru roll his eyes._

_A hand shot out from the treasure pile, swiping around for a moment or two, before Naruto sat up, eyes closed._

"_Moui-chan, will you please put some clothes on?" he pleaded._

"_Very well Naruto-kun, I'll put ssssssome clothhhhesss on," she said, before sauntering away._

"_Shomaru?"_

"_**You don't even have to ask,**__" he said, before padding after her silently._

_When all was silent, Naruto looked over at the hilts. What were they truly capable of. Getting out of the treasure pile, a lot of it clanging off the floor, he walked over to the rack and picked up the first. A deep blue hilt, on either end, horns of gold sat proudly, the material felt smooth, like thousands of fine scales._

'**What is it you want, clild of the blacklight?**_' a sinister, fluidic voice echoed through his mind._

"_Answers, if you are willing to give them," was Naruto's eventual answer, the blue hilt seemed to chuckle._

'**An answer? Very well then child, I shall acquiesce your request, you ask one question, then in turn, I shall ask you one, you shall answer truthfully, or I dismiss you as anything worthy of even breathing with, do we have an accord?**_' the hilt asked, to which Naruto just nodded. '_**Then since you requested this Q&A, I do believe the honour of the first question belongs to you.**_'_

"_What were you, I mean, before you got turned into a sword?"_

'**A great sea creature, far greater then that giant octopus of a Kraken. I was also able of going through the air as well as I did the water, I very useful skill when god comes to smite you.**_'_

"_You mean…Wait, it's your turn," Naruto stopped himself before his enthusiasm could take the best of him._

'**Smart boy, you know how to control yourself. Very well, tell me of your grandest adventure**_' the revealed sea creature demanded._

_And so Naruto regaled the sea creature of his mission to wave, vaguely detailing his fight against Haku, for the simple reason, he couldn't remember it very well._

'**Your tale would would make an enjoyable epic, I commend you, do you have another question? One more…spirited, then the last one perhaps.**_'_

"_What skills do you have? I mean, something tells me having a hilt in a straight battle wouldn't be much help, no offence intended…" he said, hoping to whichever deity was watching over him he hadn't._

'**Fear not child, it was a valid question. I grow my own blade, which holds within it oceans of water, vast enough to turn the most barren desert into the most fertile jungles many times over, and, if you permit it, I might be able to manifest myself into your plain of existence.**_'_

"…_Whow…" he thought, mentally drooling at the thought of having summons on par with the bijuu._

'_**Indeed, now for our last set of questions, our introduction.**__'_

"_Oh, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Uh, would you care to tell me your name?" he asked, hoping his answer was polite enough for the seemingly polite beast.'_**I see we will have to work on your mannerisms. And maybe giving your introduction more flare, very well child, I shall indulge you, let an old snake show you how it's done. I am the most feared creature in the history of the sea, the serpent said to be able to swin round the world in hours, the legendary serpent put down by god itself, I am the Leviathan.**_'_

_Naruto could practically feel the need for awe reverberate through his mind."Oh I think I am going to love working with you!" he said, grinning insanely._

_-flashback end-_"Are you ready? Leviathan?" he asked lowly eyes closed and breathing slow. The blade hummed in response. "So let's go. Sasuke, MOVE!" he shouted, leaning his body, gripping the hilt tightly.

From the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw Naruto's sword generating an incredible amount of energy, it would have been nearly impossible to see without his Sharingan active. Ducking a swipe from Gaara's arm, he leapt back, preforming backflip after back flip to get away from what he guessed the blast wave would be. Giving the amount of energy that sharp pointy thing was giving off, maybe he might be off a mile or 12!

"**Leviathan Jin'I – Myou Enkai no Yaiba!**" he yelled loudly, slashing Leviathan out with speed unseen by the civilians, and barely caught by Chunin or lower, a giant wave of _Black_ water, crashed into Gaara lifted him off his feet and pounded him into the arena wall with the force of a thousand women waiting to give a pervert a righteous beating.

Turning back to the tree Shomaru and Moui were in, he made a what the hell gesture with his arms. Moui's pale hand reached out of the foliage and waved dismissively. The killing intent returned full force.

"Seriously? When will this guy just call it a day?" Naruto shouted before spinning around to face Gaara, who was sluggishly getting out of the crater his last attack had made in the wall.

"**My existence…shall never…be ENDED!**" he roared, all the sand on his body and around the arena massing towards him. Growing, shifting, bulging until it towered by the walls. a sand free upper body of Gaara called down towards Naruto. "Do you see now Uzumaki? Do you see now the differences in our existence?"

"Look, Gaara, I'm tired, I'm thirsty, and I have not had any ramen in a month, so here's the deal. Put the sand rat back in her cage, or I show you why, people use to fear the ocean."

"Never Uzumaki, Mother will feast upon your Blood! **Ninpo - Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu**!" his body slumped against the massive head of Shukaku.

"**YAHOOOOO, I'm free baby! Now, Uzumaki, what was that about me being a sand rat?**" Shukaku asked, her voice all masculine and crazy, as was the price of using your demon form.

Naruto's eyes just twitched. "Sasuke, be awesome and keep the sand off me for a moment, would you?" he asked.

Spinning his blade over his his head, the blade spun faster and faster till it was just a mass of blue light, the high pich whistling sound giving way to what sounded like a conch shell.

"You better have a plan here Naruto…**Katon – Hirameki hi enko**!" he yelled spitting out a large amount of intensely hot fires, turning the approaching sand to glass.

Pulling leviathan out of the spin he looked up at the blue disk above him.

"Shinigami, I hope this works…" he muttered, channelling all the chakra he could into Leviathan, he thrust the blade up into the centre of the disk.

The disk shattered outwards, the shards slowing down as they went, they spread as wide as Shukaku's girth, ancient runes and glyphs connecting the two, a proverbial whirlpool of seals.

From the bottom of the whirlpool, a shadow appeared. The sky began to darken and the wind began to howl and gust violently. As lightning danced in the sky, thunder rolling ominously the shadow twisted ominously.

-Kage's booth-"Uh oh, someone's not happy!" Kushina shouted over the howling winds. All the kage looked at her curiously, this was an amazing fight, one they were ready to jump in to help the Genin if they got over their heads, but an amazing fight non the less.

"What do you mean 'someone's not happy'?" E shouted over the winds, noticing the fact that both Yugito and Bee were shivering, Yugito far more then Bee.

"What my son is trying to summon, is one of the few creatures the gods ever stepped in to personally put down. Watch now, you're about to see a sight that has not been seen in millennia!" she shouted as the shadow breached the surface of the whirlpool, the wind whipping her hair around doing nothing to hide the insane grin she had, or the excited gleam in her eyes.

The kage's looked in in awe as a humongous serpent swayed out of the whirlpool, coil around as it came. It's scales were a magnificent sapphire, the underside a stark difference was a stark beige, large rows of grey spines covered the entire length of it's back stopping just short of it's head and the tip of it's tail, while it's sides were adorned with large luminous circles. Two long black sweeping horns extending past it's snout, a large dragon like head, with glowing green eyes. Many were transfixed by the awesome serpent as it's body coiled in the air. Rearing back it's head, it gave a glass shattering roar, causing many to cover their ears in pain. When it ended, most fiddled with their fingers in their ears, trying to get their sense of hearing back through the annoying ringing.

Naruto's voice verberated through the entire arena, somehow piercing the ringing everyone had. "Lady's and gent's, lords and kage's. I present you with, the legendary Leviathan!" the giant serpent gave a low ominous growl. They looked to the giants head to see Naruto standing there proudly, if not a tad shakily. Looking over at the Shukaku, they saw it was shivering so bad, grains of sand were shaking off all over it's body.

Without a word more, the Leviathan shot at Shukaku like a speeding kunai, wrapping around it's arm as it shot out to intercept. They watched the two giant beasts rage on, biting, clawing(mostly in Shukaku's case) and swiping at them with their tails. Shukaku launching bullets of wind which Naruto countered, with blasts of black water, though much smaller they seemed to penetrate the air and explode out, sending black rain everywhere. The battle of the giants continued, the Leviathan coiling farther up the sand tanuki's body, when the Leviathan suddenly uncoiled quickly, sending the Shukaku spinning into the far arena wall.

"Amazing, the leviathan looks to be just toying with Shukaku. I never thought I would be able to see a Bijuu, even as weak as Shukaku, tossed around like a Kage to a Genin, by anything but a higher ranked Bijuu," E said in awe.

"Yo Foo, the Leviathan is an ancient creature, an awesome jewel, ain't no way it would feature a defeat to a bloody sand teeter all boo hoo! Foo ya foo!" Bee rapped(badly)only to get smacked by Yugito.

"This is not the time or the place for your rhymes you idiot!"

"I thought it was rather creative," Mei said happily, causing the Raikage's party and her bodyguards to stare at her incredulously, Kushina to giggle madly and Bee to get down on one knee and propose. Four giant bruises, one steaming slap mark and one unconscious and twitching with electricity Bee and one laughing her ass off Kushina later, they saw Shukaku, pull sand Out of the stadium wall, absorb it into itself, and form a shield and a spear."Well now, this just got interesting," Oroch-the Kazekage I mean muttered. Yeah, the Kazekage.

"**Bring it on you overgrown excuse for a tapeworm!**" Shukaku roared, twirling her spear insanely.

You could see the spines on the back of the giant snake bristle furiously, Oh, she is going down! Rearing back it's head, it let loose a stream of white flames, causing many to shield their eyes, Shukaku, however…

"**Fuck me…**" before raising the sand shield up and pumping as much Yokai as she could into it, hoping it would hold against the onslaught.

When the fire died down, the Shukaku's entire left side minus her face had turned to glass. "**Can't…move!**" she struggle out, trying in vainly to grow new sand over her glassed at her arm after feeling the vibrations hitting her body, she saw Naruto running along it at high speeds, his blasted sword hanging on his back by some means or another speeding along her arm, his target clear.

"**Oh no you little shit, I just got out, like hell I'm letting you put me back in that tiny ass cage!**" she hollered, smacking her arm with the shaft of her spear, but the little bastard just wasn't making it easy for her, deciding to cut off her arm before he made it close to her shoulder raising spear she went to chop off the immobile appendage, she brought it down, only to have the arm caught be a large tail around her wrist. Looking up, she saw the Leviathan grinning menacingly, white flame dancing behind it pearly giant fangs, just looking at the image caused the Shukaku to shrink back.

"Waaaaaaaake UPPPPP! ***CLANG***" she heard Naruto shout, before an incredible head ache ran through her skull.

"**NOOOOOOOoooooooooooo, I just got out!**" she wailed in despair.

-Moments earlier—

'_Bitch is gonna cut off her own arm!_' he shouted in his head irritably, speeding up, the blacklight swirling around his legs, speeding him up exponentially. '_Move, move, move, move, MOOOOVE!_' he snarled.

There was a slight jerk and shaking on the arm. Through the corner of his eye, he saw Leviathans tail wrap around Shukaku's wrist. Taking the sword off his back, he took it in both hands, and leaped. Speeding up to Gaara, he swung his sword back.

"Waaaaaaaake UPPPPP! ***CLANG***" he roared. Bringing the flat of his blade onto the top of Gaara's skull. Gaara whole body stiffened and his eyes snapped wide open in pain. Hearing his "mother's" wail. He turned to Naruto with a murderous expression. Only to see him gear another one of the swords special attacks. "**Leviathan Jin'I – Myou Enkai no Bakuha!**" he shouted, sending a large sphere of water gunning towards Gaara, knocking him off the head and destabilizing the Shukaku, who promptly dropped with no more Jinchuriki to stabilize her outside form.

Falling, Gaara summoned sand to slow his decent, only to see Naruto dropping down after him, his fist reared back and a determined glare in his eyes. "TAKE THIS!" he roared, punching the smaller red head in the face sending him flying into the cloud of sand, and then both him and the cloud falling to the ground hard. Naruto landing softly after, holding a hand up to catch Leviathan as it fell. Walking over slowly to Gaara's still form, he stood directly over the Ichibi Jinchuriki.

Gaara watched Naruto advance on him slowly, a grim look in his eyes, that accursed blade resting on his shoulder. Trying to wriggle away, his tired try to escape failed miserably.

"Stay back! My existence will not be ended!" he yelled in despair. The sand tried to lift, but it succeeded only rising a few inches, before dropping feebly.

"The pain of loneliness, it's crippling isn't it," he said slowly, causing the red haired boy to stop and look at him strangely. "not knowing how or why your being treated like this, only knowing the people treat you like a monster. A blight on their 'perfect life'," he sneered the last part in distaste. "you had a shield of sand that kept the majority of the physical pain away from you, but nothing prepares you for the emotional pain that will usually follows when they discover that hurting you doesn't work. You know?" he pressed, squatting down beside him.

"How?" he whispered, tears threatening to spill in his eyes. "How are you so strong, you didn't fight for yourself."

"I'm strong, because I fought to protect them," he said, gesturing to the audience. "my mother in the Kage's booth," Kushina smiled proudly down at her son. "my friends, my precious people" here, Naruto just grinned cheekily. "and I eat four square meals a day, and exercise… Vigorously," he squinted his eyes slightly as said that, his tone cynical. (think the mad hatter from the new alice in wonderland movie)

"You fight to protect then huh? Are they easy to acquire?" he asked hopefully, and looked up at Naruto.

"Sometimes, others you'll have to work your ass for. But in the end, it's all worth it," he said helping the exhausted, to his feet and glaring at his sibling up in the competitors box.

Getting the message, they jumped down to tke their brother from the Uzumaki boy, and walked back up to the box slowly, Gaara's arms around their shoulders. "Temari, Kankuro. Thank you, both," he said sincerely, before fazing out into what they called his not-sleep.

Naruto stared at the freaked out proctor, crossed his arm and started tapping his foot. Leviathan glaring down at the man, a rumbling growl escaping past it's jaws. Taking the message, Genma walked back out to the centre of the ring, ignoring the chakra charged sand under him and waited for both Sasuke and Naruto to appear on either side of him.

"Both contestants ready?"

Sasuke nodded. An image of a stark white raven appearing behind him.

Naruto nodded as well, leviathan coiled menacingly.

"Hajime!""I FORFEIT!"

-done-

Original jutsu/techniues

**Uzumaki Hijutsu – Onimane –** Uzumaki secret techniques – demon mimicry**Maton - Kurorasen Kyuutai – **dark spiral orb**Kuchiyose no Jutsu** – **Kedemono Umi no ken** – summoning technique – blade of the sea beast.**Leviathan Jin'I – Myou Enkai no Yaiba – **leviathan arts – blade of the dark ocean**Leviathan Jin'I – Myou Enkai Bakuha – leviathan arts – blast of the dark ocean**

First and foremost, I would like to apologise to all of you who read my shtuff and were expecting an update over the summer. I've been busy with martial arts, and have been beset by a nasty case of all writers nemesis. The writers block. Either way, it's gone now and I'm free to continue the stories. On top of that, I will be getting rid of all my old stories, and redoing them. Apologies to those who liked them, but I have recently re-read them all, and have found them to be sub par. Konoha's winged fox should be up soon, followed closely by a challenge from Dracohalo117. I hope you all had a brilliant summer, and are getting costumes and sweets ready for Halloween, the only real celtic holiday


End file.
